


Number 1 dad!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Father's Day, Liv loves Robert, Other, Robert gets spoilt today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: In honours of Father's Day I wanted to write this story where Liv is getting Robert presents and spoiling him because he's a good a dad as anyone else.





	Number 1 dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to every dad out there! Hope you enjoy x  
> This fic is when Aaron, Robert and Liv have their own place and Liv makes sure her dad has the best day ever!

Liv couldn't sleep all night because she was too excited. Today was Father's Day! Even though she missed her real dad she had a dad in Robert and she loved him a lot. She even had him saved down as "daddy" with two hearts. 

Since Robert did everything for her she decided that today she was going to do everything for him. She got up and slowly crept into Aaron and Robert's room both men were fast asleep with Robert's head on Aaron's chest. 

She went up to Robert and kissed his cheek. "Happy Father's Day daddy" she whispered to him and put the blanket over both of them tightly.

Slowly and quietly she shut their bedroom door and crept downstairs to start on the big day she had planed for Robert. She decided to make his favourite breakfast. Egg omelette, 4 pieces of toast, hash browns along with pancakes and a pot of coffee. She also decided to add a croissant as she knew that he loved them. She put all the items on Robert's favourite tray and slipped the card underneath the plate. It was 09:00 by this time and she knew that on the weekends Aaron and Robert liked to sleep in so she had an hour and a half to get all her stuff organised.

Liv went to the spare room and got Robert's presents. She really spoiled him today! Inside the blue bag with the letters Daddy all over it, there was a brand new suit which included a shirt, jumper, tie and trousers, she also brought him a watch and a box set of Lord of the Rings and a box of his favourite chocolates. Both Aaron and her would wind Robert up about the chocolates because they tasted too posh! She put everything together and went up to the boys room. 

She could hear that both of them were awake and laughing at each other. She opened the door but left everything outside and Aaron smiled at her. "Morning kid" she smiled back "morning bro?" She went up to Robert and sat next to him. "Soo..." Liv knew what Robert was going to say but she also knew that she could have some fun with this! 

Robert looked at her and said " Do you know what day it is today?" "Obviously! It's Sunday silly!" She tried so hard not to laugh at the way Robert's face fell. "Yh I know that Liv but it's also a special day." Robert said slowly hoping she would get the hint. "It's not your birthday is it?" She could see Aaron looking at her with confusion and she just winked at him. Aaron got what she was doing and nodded his head. Robert just signed "never mind it doesn't matter." 

He spoke quietly and Liv could see that he was genuinely upset. She threw her around around him and whispered "Happy Father's Day!" Robert pulled back and looked at Liv hopefully. She hit his arm lightly and said "Sometimes Robert you can be really clueless!" She laughed and went to get his things.

She placed the tray down on Robert's lap and slapped Aaron's hand away when he tried to take some food. "OW!" Aaron hissed. "This is for Robert you want your own food go make it!" She hissed back at him. "Liv, thank you so much darling" "You don't have to say thanks any daughter would to the same." He kissed her on the forehead and started to eat. 

He saw the card underneath the plate and he picked it up opening it he stared at the front "Number 1 dad!" Was all over it. He read the inside.

"Dear Rob. Actually that sounds wrong so Dear dad,   
Thank you so much for everything you have done for me I really appreciate it even if I don't show it. This might sound bad but I'm glad that you know who is gone because if he wasn't I wouldn't have you! I love you to the moon and back and I'm gonna show you how much today. Today is your day to be spoilt! I love you daddy!!

Your little girl"

"Wow! Do I get a card like that on my birthday?" Aaron stated to laugh but Liv glared at him and he put his head down. Robert had tears in his eyes and just hugged Liv tight whispering "Thank you so much darling I love you too!" "Soft lad" Liv teased. Robert just laughed at her and said " you know I'm gonna need some help eating this.." he didn't even finish his sentence as Liv jumped next to him and started to eat along with Aaron. 

Robert looked at them both with love " How did I get so lucky?" He thought as he joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated xx


End file.
